Energy is the prime requirement for the survival of our civilization. Energy conservation has become a strategic goal for many organizations as the world realizes that current energy consumption trends are unsustainable. As organizations attempt to find ways to conserve energy, attention has turned to the information technology sector.
Various approaches have already resulted in great advances in the field of information technology energy conservation. For example, various computer equipment can enter a sleep or low-power consumption mode when not used over a certain amount of time. Separately, computer monitors have evolved from cathode ray tubes to low-power LCD or LED displays. Computer users remind each other that saving energy is important.
Although various approaches have been taken to address energy conservation, there is still a need to provide technologies for still greater advances.